The concept of a laundry treating apparatus includes a washing machine that removes contaminants from laundry using wash water and a detergent, a drying device that dries washed laundry, and a device (refresher) that removes odor or wrinkles from the laundry.
Among conventional laundry treating apparatuses configured to remove wrinkles or odor from the laundry, a device configured to supply steam into the space accommodating laundry and an iron configured to supply heat and steam to the laundry are generally used.
In the case that a refresh such as an iron is used, an ironing board to support the laundry is provided separately from the iron, and therefore a user needs to inconveniently prepare both an iron and an ironing board every time ironing is needed.
In addition, a separate space for storing the ironing board and the iron after ironing is needed. Accordingly, storing the ironing board and the iron has also caused inconvenience.
Moreover, conventional irons have been commonly configured to supply heat and steam together to the laundry or to supply only heat to the laundry, rather than supplying one of heat and steam to the laundry.
That is, conventional irons capable of supplying steam and heat to the laundry have had a structure that does not allow steam to be supplied to the laundry without heat, and therefore they have disadvantageously caused users to purchase a separate device configured to supply only steam to the laundry.